Juste Toi Et Moi
by TheBlackWook
Summary: Quentin Lance et sa fille Laurel, alors âgé de quatre ans, se retrouvent seuls à la maison. Un moment propice à la complicité entre un père sa fille. OneShot Pré-Série


**Disclaimer :** Arrow appartient à la CW et ses créateurs. Je ne fais aucun profits de mes écrits.

* * *

><p>C'était une belle fin d'après-midi sur Starling City. Le soleil, qui avait illuminé la ville toute la journée, entamait doucement sa descente dans le ciel, pour laisser apparaitre sa partenaire qu'il ne croise et ne croisera jamais : la Lune. Alors que les jeunes commencent à se préparer à quitter leur logement pour rejoindre leurs amis et sortir afin de faire la fête toute la nuit, les moins jeunes ferment doucement les volets de leurs fenêtres ornées de pots de fleurs. Plus bas dans la rue, une voiture roule tranquillement sur la chaussée avant de couper ses moteurs dans un petit jardin d'une petite maison familiale d'un quartier calme et sans histoire de la ville. Sortant du véhicule qui avait déjà connu de biens meilleurs jours, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, accompagnée de sa petite fille de quatre ans s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte de la maison.<p>

_"Elle est où Sara ? Et maman ?"_ Demande la fillette, déboussolée de ne pas voir les deux autres occupants de la maison.  
><em>"Tu ne te souviens pas, chérie ? Maman a accompagné la classe de ta sœur pour une sortie à Central City."<em> Répond son père en se mettant à sa hauteur.  
><em>"Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié."<em> Fait-elle presque penaude.

Son père lui offre un sourire rassurant qui se propage bien vite sur le visage de la petite. S'approchant de son père, cheveux bruns et tenue d'officier de police pour tout vêtement, elle lui saute dans les bras avant qu'il ne la soulève en se relevant. La petite fille, aux cheveux longs châtains, enroulent aussitôt ses petits bras autour du cou de ce jeune papa et le regarde avec des yeux remplis de joie et d'admiration :

_"Alors ça veut dire que c'est juste nous deux pour ce soir ?"_  
><em>"Oui, juste tous les deux Laurel."<em> Répondit Quentin Lance avec un sourire.

Il appréciait ces moments rares et complices avec son aînée. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être avec sa femme ou sa petite dernière, mais il aimait pouvoir, de temps en temps, passer un peu de temps seul avec l'une de ses filles, ses trésors, les êtres les plus précieux de son monde. Devenir père aussi jeune, à 22 ans la première fois pour être exacte, l'avait changé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pu imaginer ressentir autant d'amour pour un être, ressentir ce besoin constant de protéger. Bien sûr, quand on s'appelait Quentin Lance, la vie avant la paternité n'avait pas ressemblé à un désœuvrement, une délinquance chronique, au contraire. Il avait toujours été habité de cette conviction de faire le bien, la justice, et c'est pourquoi il s'était engagé dans les forces de police après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Sa vie bien rangée de célibataire avait bien vite été oubliée lorsqu'il avait rencontré Dinah. L'ordinaire avait laissé place à une passion dévorante, un amour fou et inconditionnel : qui aurait pu le prévoir ? Personne à vrai dire, pas même Quentin. Il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie en arrêtant un petit voleur à la tire qui tentait de s'enfuir avec son sac à main. L'amour entre deux personnes tenait à peu de choses, oui. Mais quand il vous frappait comme il avait frappé Quentin, il ne pouvait plus vous échapper. Et de cette union entre deux êtres pourtant différents, étaient nées deux filles : Laurel et Sara.

Quentin fut sorti de ses songes quand sa fille aînée appuya son doigt fort sur sa joue.

_"Papa, t'es là ?"_  
><em>"Aïe, ça fait mal Laurel !"<em> Dit-il à moitié en riant, ne pouvant en vouloir à sa petite. _"Désolé, chérie, papa était juste perdu dans ses pensées. Bref, c'est l'heure de prendre le bain."_

Ne protestant pas avec son père, la petite laissa son père la monter jusqu'à la salle de bains, toujours installée dans ses bras forts et puissants. Arrivant dans la salle de bains, Quentin laisse Laurel se déshabiller, l'aidant de temps à autre si un de ses vêtements bloque. Laissant couler un peu d'eau dans la baignoire, la fillette parvient à y rentrer, non sans l'aide de son père qui l'a soulevé afin d'enjamber les parois du bain. D'humeur rieuse et joueuse, la petite finit par éclabousser la pièce peu avant sa sortie de la baignoire, aspergeant son père en eau copieusement au passage, attaque à laquelle il réplique, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille. Après s'être séchée et avoir enfilée son pyjama, la petite Laurel ouvre la marche dans la descente des marches de l'escalier, suivit par son père, qui a eu le temps de quitter son uniforme pour des vêtements plus informels.

_"Papa, je peux regarder un dessin animé s'il te plait ?"_ Demande Laurel avec un regard implorant.  
><em>"D'accord ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?"<em>  
><em>"Winnie l'Ourson !"<em>  
><em>"Encore ?"<em>  
><em>"Oui !"<em>

Souriant face à l'enthousiasme de sa fille, Quentin s'exécute et rentre la cassette dans le lecteur. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien rembobinée, il lance le dessin animé, avant d'aller s'affairer dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de Laurel, ainsi que le sien. L'odeur du repas parvient bien rapidement aux narines de la fillette, qui s'empresse de tourner la tête vers son père :

_"Ca sent... Le poisson pané !"_ Dit-elle toute excitée.  
><em>"Bravo, tu as deviné ! Poissons panés et jardinière de légumes, ton plat préféré."<em>  
><em>"Ouiiiiiiiiii !"<em> Répond-elle sur un ton encore plus enjoué.

Le sourire qui s'affiche sur le visage de l'officier de police est encore plus grand que le précédent. Il est rare qu'il se mette en colère contre ses filles. D'une part parce qu'elles sont plutôt sages, bien que Sara semble plus encline à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et aussi parce que le jeune père ne sait pas résister bien longtemps à ses merveilles. Il sait se montrer ferme quand il le faut, mais pour le moment, à un âge aussi bas, les filles ne donnent pas de cheveux blancs à leur père. Se connaissant, il sait qu'en grandissant, elles lui rendront la vie un peu plus dure que maintenant, mais que c'est aussi le cours normal des choses dans la vie de parents.

Epluchant une carotte puis la coupant en petit morceau pour la mettre dans la cocotte-minute, il continue les mêmes actions avec les pommes de terre. Rajoutant les petits pois et quelques lardons, Quentin referme la cocotte et va s'asseoir au côté de sa petite fille, regardant toujours les aventures de Winnie l'Ourson. Il est à peine installé sur le canapé que Laurel se blottit contre lui. Il est heureux d'assister à ce moment de complicité entre lui et son aînée, et la serre dans ses bras. Il ne prête qu'une oreille discrète au dessin animé, guettant le sifflement de la cocotte-minute qui annoncerait que le repas serait prêt. Se levant, la petite main de sa fille qui tire sur sa manche l'arrête.

_"Tu vas où papa ?"_

_"Je vais juste mettre la table, c'est presque prêt chérie."_

La petite fille laisse alors tomber sa famille avec un sourire sur son petit visage enfantin avant de se lever sans mot dire pour aider son père, du moins essayer, Winnie, Bourriquet, Porcinet et Tigrou bien vite oubliés. Encore trop petite par la taille pour atteindre la table, elle grimpe sur le petit escabeau, que ses parents ont acheté pour elle et sa sœur, avant place les assiettes et les verres à leur place. Quentin se charge des couverts, de l'eau et du pain avant de servir Laurel. La petite sautille sur place rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du plat que lui a préparé son père, qui prend maintenant place à table.

_"Tu veux que je te coupe ton poisson pané ?"_

_"Non !" Fait-elle rapidement. "Je suis grande, je le coupe moi."_

_"C'est vrai, tu as raison. Les grandes filles coupent leur poisson toute seule."_ Lui répond-il, ce qui a pour effet de faire sourire la petite.

Après un bon repas, que Laurel a terminé jusqu'à la dernière miette, et un court instant pour jouer avec ses poupées, il est déjà temps pour la fillette de se coucher.

_"Tu me lis une histoire, hein papa ?"_

_"Oui ma puce, laquelle veux-tu entendre ?"_

_"Tu choisis !"_

_"Que dirais tu d'entendre une histoire du Petit Lapin Bleu ?"_ Propose-t-il

_"Ouiiiiii !"_ Crie presque sa fille.

Quentin sort le recueil d'histoires de la petite bibliothèque et l'ouvre, commençant à conter une nouvelle aventure du petit lapin à sa fille. Après plusieurs minutes où la petite lutte contre le sommeil, voulant à tout prix connaitre la fin de l'histoire, elle ferme les yeux, lentement, juste pour les reposer pense-t-elle. Mais son corps en a décidé autrement et elle s'endort bien rapidement, peu de temps avant que Quentin ne termine l'histoire. Prenant soin de ranger le livre, il dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille, perdue au pays des songes, avant de quitter la pièce sans bruit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Quentin, somnolent à moitié, fut réveillé par le bruit de sa porte entr'ouverte contre la moquette de sa chambre. Ne voyant d'abord rien d'inhabituel, les yeux plongés dans le noir, il remarque une minuscule silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte, une fois sa vue accoutumée aux ténèbres environnant.

_"Papa ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?"_ Demande-t-il, sa voix rauque trahissant sa fatigue.

_"J'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur toute seule dans ma chambre. Je peux venir avec toi ?"_

Ne pouvant refuser la requête de sa fille, il lui fait un simple signe de tête, tandis qu'il pousse la couverture pour que Laurel puisse se glisser en dessous. Arrivé dans le grand lit de son père avec son doudou, un petit canard en peluche, elle s'enroule dans la couverture tout en se blottissant contre Quentin, qui la serre dans ses bras en retour.

_"Pas de monstres ici, hein ? Juste toi et moi ?"_

_"Oui ma puce, juste toi et moi."_ Lui répond-il en l'embrassant sur le front pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. _"Bonne nuit Laurel."_

_"Bonne nuit papa."_

Le sommeil reprend vite le dessus sur la petite qui ne lâche pas son père de la nuit.


End file.
